


unbind me with words

by ernyx



Series: BuckyNat fics (for ease of finding) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Assassins In Love, Bondage, Bucky Barnes is a good person, Bucky being held down and made to feel things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda??? but not really explicitly, Natasha Romanoff is a good person, Praise Kink, Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, and Nat trying to help Bucky with it, borderline NSFW?, buckynat - Freeform, but again not super explicit, just acknowledgement that it's there, they both forget these things sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: The hardest part is not dealing with those trauma-induced ideations.The hardest part is watching the other person suffer from them too.[ or a fic where Natasha resorts to shibari and sweet-talk to try to make Bucky feel better about himself ]





	unbind me with words

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from my tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories

     Natasha and Bucky both deal with this-- the incessant voice in the back of their head that tells them that they aren’t enough, the pervasive and intrusive thoughts that remind them how broken they are, the idea that no matter how  _good_  they are now, they can never make up for what they’ve done before.

     Some days it’s better. Some days it’s worse.

     But they can both agree, that the hardest part is not dealing with those trauma-induced ideations. The hardest part is watching the other person suffer from them too.

     “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” each reminds the other.   
              “I wouldn’t have made through it without you.”  
                            “I’m eternally grateful that you exist in my life.”

     Sometimes those things are said with words. Sometimes they’re said with actions, with a surprise gift or a gentle kiss, with a distracting touch at the right moment, or shared warmth. There are many types of reassurances, and they’ve learned to read each other well enough to pick what’s necessary in the circumstances.

     Tonight sees them in bed. This is not unusual in the least, and Bucky is kneeling, bound with copious amounts of red rope, legs apart, arms pulled tight behind his back. He could break out of it if he really wanted, but he doesn’t, trusting Natasha with whatever she plans to do to him.

     He’s been bound and at her mercy before. Sometimes it’s been slow and torturous use of lips and tongue, sometimes it’s been the harsher touch of a crop or even the back of a knife, always enough to sting and never enough to bleed. Tonight, it’s been nothing but words.

     Despite the warmth of their bedroom, Bucky still shivers, eyes closed behind his blindfold and breath shuddering in and out of his lungs as he listens to Natasha describe exactly what she wants to do to him. But it’s not just the usual dirty talk either. She whispers about wanting to take him apart and treasure him, to make him understand how beautiful he is, how precious and integral he is to her life, how much she needs him in every way. 

     Her words lilt like music, and sometimes he physically strains in protest because he’s  _not_  everything she says he is, he  _can’t_  be, when he’s so broken and  _flawed_ , but he doesn’t say a word, because he hasn’t been given permission. She simply keeps going, not touching him until she seals off her monologue with a kiss.

     After it’s over and he’s been unbound, vision and mobility restored once again, she holds him close. He cries into her shoulder for a while, overwhelmed, and she’s as gentle as she could possibly be, hands softly petting his hair and rubbing his back.

     When they go back to work the next day, Bucky’s footsteps are just a little lighter.  
             Natasha simply smiles and watches him, knowing that he has her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
